Nightmares
by GaaraFreak6
Summary: Pein bowed his head over Itachi's form and felt sorrow rip through his chest. . . Read to find out more.


Faces swirled around Itachi as he lay in the darkness. His breath was ragged, sweat beading on his skin as a cold terror began grabbing hold of him.

'You killed them brother! Why?' Sasuke's terrified face yelled. 'You murdered us, your own parents, your own clan!' His father's voice echoed. He wanted to deny it, to say that he had no choice, that he could only save his brother. The screams of his clan vibrated throughout his skull. He tried to move, tried to run away from the stench of rotted charred flesh, but decaying hands grabbed and clawed at him, making his skin crawl. The stench of death was too thick, the sharp metallic scent of blood just under the rotted stench of his clan, making him gag. He needed to breath. However as the corpses of his dead clan and victims began to tear at his skin, he gave up trying to hold in his screams. . .

Sasori lightly slapped Itachi. He was trying to wake him up. The screams had nearly woken up Madara and Hidan. That would have been bad. When his eyes finally opened, they were full of tears. Itachi sat up quickly in the bed, panting as if he couldn't get enough air. He took one look at Sasori and collapsed into the red head's chest, sobbing.

Surprised by the movement and caught off guard by his uncharacteristic show of emotion, Sasori awkwardly wrapped Itachi in a hug and gently rubbed his back.

"Shh . . .Itachi . . . It's ok, it was just a dream, just a bad dream," he crooned, trying his best to soothe his terrified comrade. He gently rocked him back and forth.

Itachi's breathing slowly calmed and Sasori knew he'd fallen back asleep. It amazed him . . . how tortured Itachi had become but never let it show in front of his fellow Akatsuki members. He lowered back down but stayed sitting beside him, thinking about how much the raven had been through. The red head shuddered when he remembered the look of horror and anguish in those dark eyes. He could almost see the nightmare that haunted his dreams every night.

"Huh-hum." It was a slight noise meant to get his attention. When it failed, Kisame walked over to the pupette's master. He had arrived at Itachi's room just in time to see him fling himself into Sasori's arms, and Sasori to stroke his face rocking him back and forth. Just then Itachi moaned and a gurgled cry passed his lips. He screamed and immediately forgot the sharks presence.

Sasori lifted his comrades body into his arms and rocked him, not even bothering to wake him. He dimly heard Kisame walk out of the room. Not long after Itachi had calmed a sleepy Deidara walked into the room. He didn't seem to think it was weird to see the pupette's master holding Itachi.

Deidara sat beside Sasori and leaned his head against his boyfriends shoulder. He reached out a hand and gently stroked the Uchiha's hair hopeing that Pein hadn't woke up. The blond knew that Pein had only just got in an hour ago because he himself had only just got in an hour ago.

It was a false hope. He watched Pein's face as the pierced young man walked into the room. He saw Pein glance from his lover's face to Sasori, who was still cradling him and rocking him. His eyes flicked to Deidara and the blond shivered. He could see the warning in his eyes, that if they hurt Itachi he would kill them and feel no remorse.

Pein sat across from Sasori and Sasori handed him Itachi. Pein looked down into his lover's face and had to control his facial expressions. He knew he shouldn't have accepted that last mission. His heart clenched and he lowered his face into Itachi's neck and nuzzled him.

Itachi drew in a breath and smelled his the familiar scent of his lover. He slowly became that it was Pein holding him now instead of Sasori. Itachi could feel Pein's head buried against his throat and could feel the hot burning of his tears on his skin. He was vaguely aware of the bomber and pupette master leaving and closing the door behind them. He wrapped his arms around the redhead and pulled him up until his face was on level with him.

Pein stared into his eyes and pressed his lips to his almost desperately. His tongue plunged into Itachi's mouth to rub against the soft roughness of his lover's tongue.

Itachi pulled Pein over him so that he could buck his hips up to Pein's and rub against him. Pein moaned pushed back and ran his hands down to yank off the Uchiha's boxers, as he did Itachi did the same to him. A hiss of pleasure escaped him when his lover pulled him to him and their bare skin came into contact.

Pein positioned himself at his uke's entrance and pushed in slowly coming to his hilt. Itachi moaned and lifted his hips to force himself on his lover's cock harder. Pein groaned, Itachi was so hot and tight it was almost redhead put his hands next to the raven s head, spread his legs a bit, and began thrusting into his heat.

Itachi cried out and told him to thrust harder as he hit the raven's pleasure center. Pein and he kissed passionately, and Pein grabbed his well-hardened cock. Yes, mm, Itachi groaned.

Pein could feel himself getting ready to cum and pounded harder into him steadily jerking his lover off at the same pace.

"Itachi . . .FUCK!" He screamed as he came his hot seed jetting out and hitting the Uchiha's pleasure spot making him come. Pein panted as his vision slowly unclouded. He pulled out and lay next to his lover, exhausted.

Sasori groaned. Deidara was so good with his mouth. The blonde flicked the edge of his head with his tongue before taking the whole thing into his mouth.

The redhead moaned and thrusted into his lover s mouth. He was so close, the pressure was intense. He finally had to let go. His seed shot into Deidara's throat. Sasori panted but started to laugh as a sound reached his ears. It was Pein. He was screaming in ecstasy.

Deidara just smiled and crawled up the mattress to lay beside his lover. They both knew that as long as Pein was with Itachi they wouldn't be needed to soothe any nightmares.

END

Sorry for how long its taking me to get more of Boo written but i promise I am still working on it. I hope you enjoyed this story and please REVIEW. We authors can't improve our stories or be motivated to write more stories if we don't have any imput on our stories.

Also i'm sorry for some of the characters being out of character.  



End file.
